


The Second Time is the Charm

by MichaelLarkin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Dominant Andrew, M/M, Multi, PWP, Submissive Kevin, Threesome, submissive neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelLarkin/pseuds/MichaelLarkin
Summary: A sarcastic comment is taken literally to the mutual pleasure of all involved. This is porn.





	The Second Time is the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Consensual choking in this fic. Also heavily features Dominant and Submissive relationships.

"Maybe you should just choke the answer out of him." Was thrown over Neil's shoulder as he headed out the door to his 2pm class. Kevin had once again hidden all of Andrew's sweets and cigarettes. After having dated for close to two years now Kevin had figured out most if not all of Andrew's hiding places. But this time he had really out done himself by replacing all of his candy with granola bars and the ice cream with frozen fruit.

Andrew was furious or as angry as Andrew got outside of someone causing one of his boyfriends serious injury. And normally he would be too distracted by Neil's comment to notice Kevin's expression, but (luckily) unluckily for Kevin, Andrew had never stopped glaring at him.

When Neil had made that throwaway comment Kevin had a very distinct reaction. One Andrew was extremely familiar with. It was commonly attached to Andrew's dick being inside of him or Neil's mouth being wrapped around his cock. Kevin was turned on... 

Admittedly turning on and pleasing his boyfriends was one of the few things in life that dulled the monotony for Andrew. Nothing pushed his demons quite as far back as when he got to control his sexuality with the two people he could trust with his life and his past. 

But this was new... 

And it was not something Andrew was capable of providing for Kevin. Though Andrew could name very few things that topped causing his boys to lose their minds because of him. Andrew had had enough conversations with Bee and had grown enough in these years to know this was a line he could not cross.

Sex and violence were too intertwined from his past for him to be able to separate them. Consent was too important and when Andrew looked at Kevin and Neil imagining them going through what he went through was too much to bear. 

But Andrew doubted Neil had such qualms.

That night when they had all returned to the room. Kevin laid across the bed watching an exy match while Neil laid curled around him with his head on Kevin's chest. He was supposedly also watching the match, but now seemed focused on the way Kevin's tongue would trace his bottom lip when there is an interesting or impressive play. 

"Neil. You should choke Kevin."

When both Neil and Kevin scoffed, clearly attributing this to an attempt to distract them from the match. Until Andrew continued with "Abram you should choke Kevin while I watch," and his breath stuttered in a way both Neil and Kevin had become very familiar with.

Neil whipped around so fast he knocked Kevin's laptop out of his lap, and began to stare avidly at Andrew's hand currently stroking his dick. 

Kevin on the other hand had completely frozen. Even Neil knocking his laptop to the floor had not fazed him. 

"Abram" Andrew attempting to gain Neil's attention from his dick to his mouth. When Neil's eyes finally fluttered up at him "Come here." And Neil immediately crawled from the bed to the v between Andrew's legs. 

"I would like you to choke Kevin for me. Yes or No?"

"Yes" was out before Andrew could even finish his question.

"Good. Now stay here and watch till I tell you to come." Before petting Neil's hair and walking to where Kevin is still frozen on the bed. The only movement the twitch in his left hand and his chest stuttering from his breath coming in too fast.

"Kevin." The only response a violent shudder. "Look at me" Kevin's head dropped as eyes closed. Andrew waited. Finally Kevin looked at him, head still tilted down. "Do you want this? Yes or No?"

Kevin nods jerkily, but Andrew does not call Neil over until he whispers "yes"

"Abram" and Neil is by his side in a second. He is completely flushed and his pupils have overtaken almost any color in his eyes. "Strip" while never taking his eyes off Kevin. He does not need to look at Neil to know that he is obeying him. 

"Kevin where do you want Abram to be?"

Kevin is barely maintaining eye contact, but he won't look away until Andrew gives him permission. "On my lap." Andrew nods once before saying yes to Neil allowing him to climb up. 

"Now Kevin this is very important. You need to kick the bed when you want Abram to stop. Yes or No"

"Yes" came from both of them at once.

"Okay. Naked or clothes Kevin?" 

"Naked. Pl... yes." Kevin still looked solely at Andrew though it is clear that he is desperate to look at Neil. Andrew decides he is not ready to lose Kevin's attention yet. He may not be able to choke Kevin himself but that does not mean he wants to be any less than an integral part of this.

"Abram. Undress Kevin"

Neil scrambles to obey Andrew, while Kevin struggled to maintain eye contact with him. This causes fumbles with getting Kevin's clothes, but is worth it to see both of them so desperate to do everything Andrew wants. 

When Kevin is naked and laying back down with Abram astride him Andrew moves further from the bed to sit on the desk. Knocking all of Kevin's books and papers off the desk. Something he is sure Kevin will complain about for the next month. At the moment Andrew is sure he could set it all on fire and Kevin would not say a word. 

That power scares Andrew as much as it thrills him. But he is comforted to know that Kevin and Neil have both said 'No' in the past when the needed to.

Andrew takes several moments to arrange himself on the desk. All the while watching Neil put on a show on Kevin's lap. Kevin being oh so obedient still has his eyes locked on Andrew, but it is clear that he would beg to look at Neil if it would do anything but piss Andrew off and kill the mood.

"You can touch him Kevin."

Kevin jolts clearly surprised that Andrew has given him what he wanted so easily, but when Kevin's eyes follow his hands Andrew tsks softly. "What did I say Kevin?"

Kevin gives a soft whine but turns his eyes back to Andrew. They are all so painfully desperate at this point. Andrew decides that he has tormented his boys long enough.

"Kevin lay down flat on the bed. What are you going to do if you want Abram to stop."

Kevin licks his lips and breathes out a sigh. His hands frantically grasping Neil's hips. "I kick the bed."

"Good boy" and that causes both of them to groan. "You can look at Abram now" prompting Neil to bend down and give Kevin a sweet open eyed kiss. They were both so wrapped up in each other it seemed as if their original purpose had disappeared but Andrew had not forgotten. Beautiful as his two boys were writhing against each other it was time for the main event.

"Abram" and didn't he love how Neil automatically snapped his head to Andrew. His boys ever the confusing dynamic were the complete opposite in bed than they were in daily life. Neil becoming pliant and obedient and Kevin struggling with every order. Constantly fighting to follow his own desires.

"Start choking Kevin." Abram automatically wrapped his hands around Kevin's threat. Kevin convulsed under Abrams hands but his feet stayed flat on the bed. His body like a taunt wire straining its own limits but not surpassing them. After 23 seconds Kevin's foot lifts off the bed. "Abram off" and Neil releases Kevin's throat. 

Kevin panted against the sheets. His eyes wide and he turned to look at Andrew with a desperation that Andrew could feel. 

"Again?" He pleaded softly. Andrew continued stroking himself, pausing just long enough to make Kevin begin to fidget.

"Yes"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I am on tumblr as @sinbinwithfoxesin Come join me in exy hell! Comments are bomb :D


End file.
